Christopher Chamberlain
Christopher Mattathias Chamberlain (Elder Futhark: ᚺᚱᛁᛋᛏᛟᛈᚺᛖᚱ᛫ᚷᚨᛗᛒᛖᚱᛚᚨᛁᚾ) is a powerful warlock and also a main character on . He is the firstborn child of Hectate and Esther, the elder brother of Jacob and Nicklaus Chamberlain, and the paternal uncle of Elizabeth Chamberlain. He is also the father of Cole, Adam, Madeline and Charlotte Chamberlain, as well as the paternal grandfather of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. After the completion of the prophecy foretelling the downfall of his family, it seemed as though the entire family is going to die. He was poisoned, his son and brother bitten by Jeffery, and Zander hexed. Seeing no other choice in saving his family, Christopher used Jake as an anchor to a spell. Christopher also created a Chambre de Chasse as he wanted his family to be together as they wait for Charlotte to find cures for all of them. Christopher is a member of the Chamberlain Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Throughout Vengeance Series In Say You Won't Let Go, Christopher is seen at the end with Zander, investigating an incident with a student from Anaheim High. He tells Zander that the bite on the girl's neck was not from a vampire, but from something else. Later that night, Christopher is seen back at the school. When he was about to be bitten by a student, Zander subdues the vampire. Personality As a child, Christopher was mischievous as he and Nicklaus would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. Christopher has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at near all times. Christopher has shown to be a curious person. Christopher is tough, independent, he is a skilled actor, but in truth, he is a strong, powerful man and warlock who is very much in control of himself. He has a fondness for his little brother and approves of who he is, having observed him, and when Nicklaus was in danger, Christopher showed no hesitation in protecting him. This shows that he has a sense of authority, being the eldest of the Chamberlain children. Upon revealing his background, Christopher is a haunted, tortured soul. Christopher has also shown a capacity for concern to those not of his blood, as he held Alexander back from interfering in the squabble between Charlotte and Jake. Christopher later proved to be capable of caring quite deeply about others outside his family as he constantly feared for the safety of Brooklyn and attempted to keep her at arm's length and away from the hostile situation that the Chamberlains found themselves in. Christopher has been seen to be reliable, determined, and fierce whenever things get difficult for him and his family. He is not above taking the initiative of handling things his way and would silence those who would oppose him. He is also one of the more reasonable Chamberlains, as he went behind Jake's back by releasing Genesis. He has also proven to be stubborn, as his sole motive was to save her family even when he knew that would put someone else in danger. He took Julia down because he saw it as the only way to save his family, despite the consequences. Christopher has shown she can be just as manipulative and cruel as Jake in order to protect the ones he loves, even at a high price. Christopher's kind and family-oriented personality are widely displayed when he, even when weakened due to being previously poisoned, cast a pseudo-immortality spell on the rest of her siblings while using his twin-brother as the anchor. In addition to that, he created a Chambre de Chasse so that all of the slumbering Chamberlains would be together awaiting Charlotte to come back with cures for her daughter's family. However, like Nicklaus, Christopher's loyalty to his family supersedes all as he is more than willing to hurt or sacrifice others to save his family, despite the many lifetimes the Chamberlains have gotten to live. Ultimately Christopher has an almost black and white view of things, especially when it comes to those she views as enemies, not caring about reasons, motives or how grey the situation actually is. An example is Jeffery, who had his reasons for going up against the Chamberlains and despite eventually allowing them to leave unharmed and with no intention of coming after them, Christopher still wanted him dead simply for existing as a potential threat and created a dagger specifically to kill him. Physical Appearance Christopher is tall. He stands at 6'1" (1.85 cm). He possesses short dark brown hair, and blue gray eyes. He has a cropped beard. Powers and Abilities |-|Early Life= During his early life, Christopher experienced difficulties controlling his magic as a result of his maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Esther's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. As a result of his heritage, he had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to his other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Christopher used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when he was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. |-|Current Life= Christopher is thought to be the most legendary and powerful witch to exist, practicing--and thusly creating--many forms of witchcraft, and as such, forming the basis for what is known in modern times as the practice of magic used by Witches. It encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting and spirit communication. He is known for creating the form of Connective Magic, a powerful form a magic which he originally used to form a semi-permanent bond between him and Jake so that they could draw strength from one another. Christopher was also very skilled in mixing potions and gathering and using special herbs in order to slow down his magic; in addition, he also used a longevity spell which he created. Weaknesses Christopher is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Christopher can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Jacob Chamberlain, it would require power equivalent to Christopher's (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Jacob Chamberlain Jake was Christopher's younger twin and his closest brother. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. After Jake "died", Christopher left again. Once Christopher had possession of the cure, he met with his brother again. He later handed his brother the White Oak Stake. Christopher has began to repair his relationship with his brother and believes he will find Jake's redemption through his daughter Elizabeth, Christopher's niece. Unfortunately, Christopher's relationship with Jake takes a turn for the worst, though it was not a very healthy one to begin with due to actions made constantly by Jake, when Christopher chose to believe Jeffery's lies over Jake, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over Los Angeles. He falsely accused Jake of only caring about his unborn child, so he can use her to sire more hybrids, unfortunately, he finds out the hard way that he was wrong, and unintentionally damages his relationship with Jake. Though Christopher was well within reason to believe so. Christopher repairs his relationship with Jake when he apologizes to him for accusing him of only caring about his unborn child so he can used her to sire more hybrids, despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Christopher is barely on speaking terms with Jake. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Christopher daggered Jake and allowed Charlotte to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Jake kills his girlfriend, and daggered him, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux The relationship between Christopher and Charlotte began once Christopher was made aware of Charlotte's pregnancy with his brother's child. Christopher shows Charlotte his family history, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child. Christopher makes a promise to Charlotte that he'll always protect her. A few days later Charlotte is reading the journals of Elijah and learns more about him and how he feels about his siblings. When Jake asks what it is about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlotte responds that Christopher was kind to her. Once Christopher and Charlotte are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. The day after when the witches are trying to kill her baby, Christopher tries to do everything he can to undo it and kills the witches who were responsible. When Charlotte disappeared, Christopher and Jake thought Jeffery had kidnapped her, they then confronted about it. Christopher finally found Charlotte and she tells him about her hybrid baby and what it can do. Christopher confront his brother about what Charlotte had told him. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Charlotte was about to die because Hectate's threat, Christopher was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Christopher's words, Charlotte decides to take the first step and kiss him. Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Christopher's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Elizabeth was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, he is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Jake to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. Brooklyn Evermest Initially, the relationship between Christopher and Brooklyn was originally that of a Warden and his Prisoner since Christopher needed Brooklyn's venom to make the cure to Jeffery's bite that would kill members of his family. While captive, they became friends while they worked together to create a weapon that would be able to kill Jeffery. With the completion of the weapon, the pair grew closer, hanging out and opening up to each other, eventually developing feelings for each other. After Christopher's brush with death, he admitted her feelings and kissed Brooklyn. Later, the Hollow enters Christopher's mind and capitalizes on his greatest fear, which was Brooklyn dying and the latter's blood on his hands. This prompted Christopher to talk to Brooklyn about how much he really does care for her, which leads to the relationship becoming sexual. After seven years when the Chamberlains separated from each other with a piece each of the Hollow’s soul, Christopher and Brooklyn are still together. However, they are in a somewhat long distant relationship with Christopher remaining in Los Angeles trying to find a way to reunite his siblings and with Brooklyn away from the United States aiding others in need of medical attention. After a brief breakup during the last season, Christopher and Brooklyn reunite at Charlotte's funeral and decide to make time for each other despite not being together anymore. However, Christopher realizes that he cannot live without Brooklyn by his side and asks Brooklyn to marry him. Both in tears of joy, Brooklyn accepts Christopher's marriage proposal and they share an intimate moment together. On their wedding day, Christopher makes the sudden decision to not have children with Brooklyn because of her fear of what would happen to their future child. This alarms and hurts Brooklyn deeply, but after having a talk with Hope, Christopher tearfully accepts to have a future family with Brooklyn. The two then marry as planned and become spouses. At the end of the series, Christopher first asks Graysin to be the god-father of their future baby. At first he says “no,” but later changes his mind. Christopher and Brooklyn are last seen embracing Graysin crying tears of joy that they have the chance at a raising a family altogether. Name * The name Christopher is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Christopher is King Richard III' Christopher Urswick, a priest.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher * The name Mattathias is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Mattathias is The gift of the Lord.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/mattathias * The surname Chamberlain is French, meaning one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/chamberlain Trivia * Nearly all of his girlfriends were killed or nearly killed by Jake. * Christopher is the only member besides Hectate and Nick of the Chamberlain Family that has pushed Jake's buttons without fearing the consequences. * The only thing Christopher truly fears is his father Hectate, from his fear of his father growing up, a trait all of his siblings possessed. * Christopher believes Jake and Charlotte's child is the key to reuniting his family. * It is Christopher who returns London Deveraux's body to the witches. * Christopher is the first Original to be bitten by a hybrid and the second to be affected by the venom of a werewolf/hybrid. * He claims that he despises traitors. Either he is as hypocritical as her siblings, or there is more to his tale that he has chosen not to disclose. * It was Christopher who clearly explained the source of Dark Magic, he called it a "Dark Power that can only come from a place of massacre." Appearances References See also